Server Rules
The information below is taken from here. 'Global Rules' These are the rules and regulations that apply to every server on CraftRealms as well as the forums. The rules here may be changed, added or removed if necessary. You are responsible for keeping up with the rule changes. If found that you are using any sort of hacks, your points/money/items may be confiscated. Some rules may differ in some of CraftRealms’ servers due to the type of gameplay of that certain CraftRealms server. By joining CraftRealms Minecraft Server as well as accessing the CraftRealms Server Website, you agree to abide by these rules and follow official staff requests. Rules 1. No multiaccounting. 2. Inappropriate behaviour/action is not allowed. 3. Do not deceive/scam another player. 4. Hacking/Cheating/Use of mods that give an unfair advantage is not allowed. 5. Acts against the server, the community and/or the owner is not allowed. 6. Abusing donor perks is not allowed. ' No Multiaccounting' You are allowed to have only one account. Registering more than one CraftRealms account is prohibited. Multi-accounting includes but is not limited to: - Registering a new account to avoid ban time will result into a permanent ban on all accounts leading to you. - Using someone elses account WITH or WITHOUT their permission is NOT allowed under any circumstances. - Use of VPN/Proxies or any type of method that allows you to change your IP to evade a ban or for any other purposes that is deemed inappropriate by the CraftRealms staff team is NOT allowed under any circumstances. - Your account as well as your IP are under your own responsibility. Inappropriate Behaviour/Action Any behaviour/action deemed inappropriate by a staff member falls under this section. Contravention of this rule includes but is not limited to: - Spamming the chat or encouraging spam (any repetitive posting, random character, excessive argument, continuously complaining about a punishment given, and/or any other deemed unnecessary chat will be considered spam) - Intentionally avoiding the CakeChat filter - Inappropriate skins - Any act against another player’s will, any disrespect towards another player, and/or any false claims made about a player without proper evidence. (Harassment) - Asking for OP, ranks, perks or have your game mode to be changed - Abusing privileges or perks given to you - Racism - Teleportation request spamming - Teleporting away from PvP - Possession of illegal items - Using an account with an inappropriate username - Griefing server builds Inappropriate behaviour/action may occur through any form. In example: Any form of communication, signs, buildings, etc. You may only create another account if your previous account was cracked and the new one is premium as well as verified on your Enjin account. Also, for those with inappropriate usernames who have been banned on the CraftRealms Hub Server, you may register one other account. Deceiving/Scamming Another Player Any form of scamming falls under this section. This includes but is not limited to: - Scamming sales of in-game items - Sending teleport requests and killing/trapping the player - Receiving and accepting teleport requests then killing/trapping the player *This rule does not apply on the PvP, GTA and Prison server Hacking/Cheating/Use of mods that give an unfair advantage The use of any hack, modification, glitch, bug, or resource pack to give yourself an unfair advantage falls under this section. Contravention of this rule includes but is not limited to: - An unfair modification - Any full-bright modification may set your brightness in the default Minecraft Options to the highest settings but you may not use anything else to increase the brightness - Any X-Ray related modification/resource pack/glitch/bug - Any form of hacking - Any form of duplication or "duping” - Using any bug/glitch that gives you an unfair advantage - Using any perks given to give unfair advantage in a PvP battle - Using third-party tools to hack or cheat Modifications that are allowed on this server: - Optifine - Shaders - ArmorStatusHUD - StatusEffectHUD - REI’s minimap any other minimap as long as it doesn’t show entities or cave systems If you are not sure of a type of modification that is allowed/not allowed, ask a (fellow) staff member about it before installing it. Disclosing any form of information to another player about how to hack/cheat/abuse a bug/glitch is also considered illegal including speaking of hacking or duplicating casually. Acts against the server, the community and/or the owner Any behaviour/action that threatens the server, and/or the community in any way. It includes but is not limited to: - Impersonating a staff member - Threats to any aspect of the server’s well-being or the people that run it - Intentionally lagging or crashing the server in any way - Charging back a donation - Indirectly advertising by directing others to search something inappropriate or something that leads to a different Minecraft server - Providing links of any: - Objectionable material, which includes but is not limited to pornography, "shock sites", viruses, phishing sites and hate groups - Other websites or servers in a manner that constitutes advertising - A player’s personal identification information CraftRealms Forum Rules All the rules mentioned in the CraftRealms Global Rules section still apply. Contravention of any and all rules stated above or listed below via any method will result in a terrible consequence. Additional rules that apply to the CraftRealms Forums: 1. Posting on Ban/Mute requests/appeals 2. Spamming on threads. Also known as double/multiple posting. 3. ‘Bumping’ posts. Posting on Ban/Mute Requests/Appeals If the post does not directly involve you and/or you have nothing useful to contribute then posting in ban/mute requests/appeals violates this rule. Your opinions are not considered useful contributions. Spamming on threads Once you’ve posted somewhere once, edit your post to add on what you feel like adding rather than replying to the same post. ‘Bumping’ posts Do not "Bump" your post if staff has not looked at it yet. We have many threads to be concerned about and yours will be looked at as soon as possible. Note Please read all rules to avoid punishments. If you believe you have been unfairly punished, please submit an appeal on our forums under the right server section. Lying to a staff member will result in an additional punishment.If you see any other player violating any of the rules, please obtain necessary proof with screenshots or recordings and post it in the appropriate server abuse report section. To read the rules in a different language, visit this. Last updated: 25th February 2015Category:Rules